The Core of the Curse
by Seraphyl
Summary: [REMAKE] This is a remake since I noticed a LOT of typos in it. (GRR, Typos!) So, it's not much of an improvement, but it really bothered me that's all. So you could read it again. TYPO-FREE! Oh, its a one-timey


I recently saw a website (which title I forgotten) which named Akito as "the core of the curse". That made me wonder; question. What exactly WAS the curse? Here's what my opinion of the curse is. If any of you would give me an explanation of what the curse really is in the reviews, I'd appreciate it. (I doubt that a lot of people know what the curse is since the anime version of it doesn't give a lot of clues, as **kitsydemon** said.) Oh, and to get this straight since I had a lot of questions regarding the relationship between Shigure and Akito. Yes, they are brothers. My resource is in a fanfiction. If you go to my profile, in "Favorite Stories" scoll down to a fanfiction entitled "Brothers". There you shall find your answer.

* * *

**The Core of the Curse**  
  
Sohma Akito. He's the core of the curse; the bearer of their hex. The Sohmas obey him, fear him, and loathe him. Yet, they don't blame him for his evil doings. Because, as Sohma Hatori once said, it is because of the curse.  
  
Akito sits in his dark chamber. He kept the windows shut to make an artificial night. The room matches the same darkness within his soul. A murderous glare escapes his eyes and unto Sohma Kureno, Akito's servant. He was used to this treatment and much worse. He held a tray with a tea set brewing with green tea as he slowly approaches the head of the Sohmas. Everyone, even Kureno whom is accustomed to being near him, feel a slight chill as they ascend closer to the pessimistic one. They all couldn't help but feel as though they are being enveloped by a black hole; all happiness slowly dissolving.  
  
"Kureno, just set my tea here and leave. I'm in a _fowl _mood today." Akito muttered. Kureno obeyed and backed away as soon as he set Akito's tea down. 

**Akito's POV:**

My curse, the Sohma's curse. Theirs the worst, especially my dear optimistic brother, Sohma Shigure, whom has me for a younger brother. Every Sohma of Jyuunishi wishes me dead. For my mere presence upsets them deeply.

Sohma Yuki, my object of torment, fears me, but even with his strong skills of martial arts and my frail state he dares not hurt me. I am... the core of the curse. He understands that as much as all the other Sohmas.

Sohma Hatori. When Hatori annouced his undying love for Sohma Kana, he should have known the consequences. He should have been aware that dreams can be rudely awakened for him to return to the reality. He should have known that the curse is undeniable. He eventually had to suppress Kana's memories and end up in the frozen snow that was his heart.

Sohma Kyo. He was considered to be the least cursed regarding his Zodiac form. Yet, not many may know, but he has a second form; his true form. He was impelled to lead a life as cursed as his cousins.

Sohma Kisa and Sohma Hiro are the two youngest members of Jyuunishi, but their curse was not limited. Their love for each other was greatly denied by me. They should have known from Hatori's attempt at love that love is not allowed in the house of Sohma.

For as you see, the core of the curse; the worst part of the curse itself, is I, Sohma Akito, and his vile wrongdoings, his rejections, his torments, everything he has done to pain the Sohma family. His behavior is the black heart of the curse. Meaning HE is the hell for the Sohma family.

Endy Thingy

Vee: Kinda tense wasn't it? Shigure is indeed Akito's brother. A bit of a shock, yes? Weell, if you have any comments whatsoever please feel free to email me or include it in a review. Arigatou, Ja ne! ... MATTE!! WAIT!! I forgot one more thing! Ano, gomen nasaii, I haven't updated my recent FB fanfic, Sometimes the Truth Hurts, gomen nasaii, heheh... I really must apologize... I know I should since school is going to start in less than a month.. I should probably write more before school starts, demo I have to be a procrastinator and wait last minute to read my summer reading book thing. Oh, well. Sayonara, minna-san!!


End file.
